


something 'bout it felt like home somehow

by yahootoldyou



Series: you wear your best apology [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: “I know it’s dangerous to tell you this, but I can’t not say goodbye. I think this might be the last time we’re standing on the same side of this fight.” Luke stands up, brushes the tears out of his eyes and smiles at his dad, leaning down to press his lips into Obi-Wan’s hair.“I love you, Dad. I want you to know that,” Luke swears and it’s so sincere. Obi-Wan’s heart is absolutely shattering in his chest, but he knows Luke is right. He opens the door to leave, but Obi-Wan calls his name.“I’ll be standing with you, Luke. Always and forever.”OR: the sequel to you wear your best apology, but I was there to watch you leave. Takes place ten years after the first installment.





	1. that magic's not here no more

Padmé stumbles off the ship and straight into the swamp, sinking waist deep before she can even blink. It’s been years since this was the headquarters for the rebellion, but now she must be strong. She has to go back in the hut. She carefully lifts herself from the swamp using a strong root and begins walking towards Yoda’s old dwelling. 

It has been years since she lost the twins and Obi-Wan to Emperor Vader’s tyrannical rule. Years since she, Yoda and Mon Mothma had joined forces to create the strongest rebellion they could out of what was left of the last one. She stifles a sob as she enters the hut, knowing what she’ll find. There, on a shelf, is a holocron, the one Yoda sent her to find. She remembers the last time she was here. 

 

_She stumbles out of her ship, landing face first in a swamp. She shrieks when something moves near her ankle and shoots upward. What she thought was some sort of gross swamp creature is none other than Yoda and his famous stick._

_“Senator Amidala… Pleased you survived, I am,” he greets solemnly and she wants to bark about how he’s been absolutely no help to anyone for years. She keeps her mouth shut, rising to her feet and looking down on the once great Jedi Master. Padmé came here for his help and she wasn’t leaving without it. They need a leg up and with Vader holding all the cards, Yoda’s the only chance she’s got._

_“Master Yoda. I assume you know why I’m here,” she skips the pleasantries even as the creature beckons her to follow him into a hut near where she messily landed the ship. They go in and sit on small stools, looking at each other with unsteady gazes._

_“Mmm, know I do. Want my help, you do. Know, you should, that old I am. Die, I soon will hmm,” he hums shaking his fragile looking head. The three hairs on it shake with the effort and she can see how stress and heartache have sped up his death. Padmé reaches her hand across the small table and places it on top of his small one._

_“I know, Master Yoda, but we’re literally out of options here.”_

 

So here she is, ten years later and she still feels as lost as the last time. She’s older now than she ever thought she’d get to be with all of the threats on her life in her youth. The holocron is heavier than she thought it would be, but Ezra will need it according to Yoda. 

_“Padmé,”_ a familiar voice calls and she turns to find Emperor Vader himself less than twenty feet away from her. Her hand is grasping her blaster before she knows it on instinct, the knives in her boots feeling heavier than ever. He chuckles and she feels pressure on the blaster until it is removed from her hand forcibly.

“I know you didn’t think you’d be able to shoot me, but I appreciate your spunk as always, Pads,” he genuinely laughs. Her frown deepens and she feels the familiar tingle of fear in her cheeks. Her jaw clenches and his jovial nature falls back into its usual satisfied cruelty. A smirk is painted across his still chiseled jaw. 

_How unfair is it that he looks so good even after all these years?_

“Vader,” she greets coldly, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She pockets the holocron, hoping he hadn’t seen it. Vader nearly dances towards her, his steps graceful in a way Anakin’s never were. 

“I came to kill Yoda. I’ve been so happy these last few years I completely forgot about that dreadful creature that stole Obi from me in the first place,” he brags and she wants to vomit. She wants to ask about Obi-Wan, about the twins, but nothing seems to be able to escape her mouth. No doubt the doing of Vader himself.

“So how are you-“

_“Oh fuck off, Anakin!_ Just go,” she finally blurts out. Huh, maybe Vader hadn’t had anything to do with the lothcat holding onto her tongue. His eyebrows shoot up, whether at the cursing or the use of his true name she isn’t sure. Still, his smirk never wavers. 

“I can see he isn’t here… Tell me, why shouldn’t I take you prisoner? Or, better yet, why shouldn’t I kill you? I know about your pathetic rebellion, Padmé, and I have to say… You’re no Bail Organa.” She snarls, stomping around him and out into the woods. 

“You _killed_ Bail Organa. And Satine. And everybody else in the galaxy who died under the Empire you rule,” she shouts and his face is suddenly awfully close to hers. 

“I’m going to let you go. _Again._ Because it will mean a lot to my mate and my children,” she feels his hand go into her pocket and snatch the holocron, “but do not get caught again Padmé. Next time I will take you and make you a part of my family where you belong _Auntie._ ” Just like that she knows this conversation is over. She looks into his hateful golden eyes once more before beating a hasty retreat. Padmé knows she will have to dump this ship and buy another one to go back to the rebellion. 

“Goodbye, Old Friend. For your sake, I hope you don’t run into me again… For mine, I hope you do.” Chills shoot down her spine and she closes the hatch, taking off into the atmosphere. She knows he will make good on his threat. Vader’s gotten everything he’s ever wanted and she was his best friend once. He will do what it takes to get her too if she isn’t careful. 

Sighing with relief once in the atmosphere, she sags in disappointment. Yoda will not be pleased she lost the holocron. 

 

 

 

 

Obi-Wan is alone in his reading room, knowing that somewhere Leia is probably choking a rebel to death and Luke is cringing behind her. She wants to be able to take over what her Papa retires while his son wants nothing more than to curl up and fade away so his father can’t pick on him any longer. 

A soft knock on the door interrupts his thoughts and he knows somehow that Luke managed to slip away. His son enters even though Obi-Wan doesn’t verbally answer, probably feeling through the force that his Dad doesn’t mind. At the end of the day, Obi-Wan will never turn him away… He knows Luke needs someone to stabilize what’s happening around him in his life. 

_“Dad?”_ His son whispers, coming in to sit on the edge of Obi-Wan’s lounge chair, “I don’t want to do this anymore.” His son dissolves into hiccups and sobs. Obi-Wan feels tears well in his eyes and he knows that this is too much. His son presented as an omega when the twins were thirteen and his daughter an alpha. Since then, Vader has focused on Leia for his training sessions. Still, he makes Luke come along, convinced he will be Leia’s faithful bodyguard. After all, Obi-Wan was an amazing Jedi and there’s no reason Luke won’t be as strong as him. 

“I know, Luke… I know that I don’t have an answer and that this is tearing you apart. I will _fix this_ ,” Obi-Wan promises and Luke just shakes his head. 

“I see how he treats you, Dad. I see how he worships the ground you walk on while demeaning you as a human being. He ruined your life and he doesn’t care. I can’t stay so that he can chain me to some imperial alpha I can’t run away from!” His voice raises in volume towards the end and Obi-Wan shushes his son. He wants to tell Luke that Vader isn’t that cruel, but in order to keep his son by his side, he knows Vader will do almost anything. Luke is absolutely right, the longer he stays, the more danger he is in. 

Obi-Wan feels the tears slip down his cheeks. He can’t do anything for Luke anymore. He needs to get him out of here. 

“I will never let that happen to you, Luke. I _promise_ ,” he soothes, but his son is too old for this to fix anything anymore. His too blue eyes stare up into his Dad’s, but they are stronger with a new resolve. 

“You can’t stop him. You can’t do anything to help me anymore because he’s got you. I know you put up the good fight for us for so long and I love you so much… I’m leaving.” Obi-Wan knew it was coming, but he didn’t expect Luke to admit it to him. It’s not safe that he did if Vader forces Obi-Wan to tell him the truth. Obi-Wan opens his mouth to say something, but Luke puts a single finger against his lips. 

“I know it’s dangerous to tell you this, but I can’t not say goodbye. I think this might be the last time we’re standing on the same side of this fight.” Luke stands up, brushes the tears out of his eyes and smiles at his dad, leaning down to press his lips into Obi-Wan’s hair. 

“I love you, Dad. I want you to know that,” Luke swears and it’s so sincere. Obi-Wan’s heart is absolutely shattering in his chest, but he knows Luke is right. He opens the door to leave, but Obi-Wan calls his name. 

“I’ll be standing with you, Luke. Always and forever.” Luke nods, but he can’t smile. Not as he is leaving his best friend and sister behind. Not as he is leaving his father. He shuts the door and Obi-Wan grabs a pillow to sob into. 

Obi-Wan will be back to normal by the time Vader returns from whatever mission he’s taken himself on this time. 

 

 

 

 

Vader is alerted when the alarm sounds in his palace. He looks over at Obi-Wan whose eyes are blearily blinking open as he watches. He stands, pulling his cape over his shoulders. 

“It’s probably nothing my love… Go back to sleep,” he whispers to Obi-Wan and his mate shakes his head. Obi-Wan stands, pulling a robe over himself and pulling on his slippers.They walk together out into the hallway, Vader’s arm wrapped protectively around his mate. He’s been so happy for the last ten years, happier than he’s ever been before. With their beautiful children and their Empire, he’s gotten everything he ever wanted. 

Obi-Wan seems nervous, skittish, like he knows something Vader doesn’t. His pulse skyrocketed when the alarm in their room sounded and at first, Vader thought it was due to his being startled awake, but the rate hasn’t slowed. Vader nuzzles into his neck as they move forward and Obi-Wan leans further into him. Vader considers forcing his mate to tell him what has him so jumpy, but that seems like extra work. He prefers Obi-Wan happy and pliable, something that disappears when he forces his mate to spill his secrets. 

“Your highness!” Cody calls, running towards her at full speed, “Your highness, it’s the Prince!” Just like that, Vader feels ice slipping into his veins, his yellow eyes turning towards his mate who is staring forward with stony composure. Time seems to slow down, the world around him moving in slow motion as he rushes towards Luke’s room. 

He passes Leia who is sitting against the wall with her head in her hands and he knows that this isn’t a dream. His son’s room is spotless and he shoos the remaining guards in the room out. Nothing is out of place. His son’s model ships are in their places, but his lightsaber is gone from the rack on the wall. The bed hasn’t been touched. 

“When did he escape?” He asks and his voice sounds foreign to him. It sounds like the him he was when he was training under Sidious. 

“The Princess found the room empty and sounded the alarm. Surveillance has been checked, but there is no evidence of his esca- _his leaving_ ,” Cody reports. Obi-Wan walks into the room, his eyes scanning every wall. Still, the infuriating man says nothing. 

_“You knew,”_ he growls and Obi-Wan does look frightened for a second. _Good,_ the darkest part of Vader’s mind hisses, but he shoves it away. Obi-Wan is his love, he doesn’t want him to be afraid. 

“He came to me earlier to vent his frustrations like usual,” Obi-Wan lies, “I didn’t know it was goodbye.” Vader nods, looking around again at where his son used to reside. He knew Luke was soft, but he didn’t think he’d desert his family. Vader goes into the hall and gathers Leia into his arms, but Obi-Wan doesn’t follow. Vader watches his mate stroke his chin and stare out Luke’s window into the night. Vader knows Obi-Wan was lying to him and now, he has no clue where his son will be.

He’s been so used to the docile version of his mate, he forgot who exactly he was messing with. He _won’t_ make that mistake again. 

 

 

 

 

Luke stumbles as he dismounts his ship on Yavin IV. The landscape around him is uneven unlike the hangar bays he’s used to. He regains his footing and the world crumbles around him. In front of him is Padmé Amidala herself, still dressed in all white just like he remembers. 

_“Aunt Padmé?”_ He whispers in awe and she chokes on a sob, bringing him into her arms. Behind her is a red-headed woman and a small green creature. He knows he must be Master Yoda, the man his Dad wanted him to find. 

“Hey Boss-lady!” A voice calls out and a young man comes running over to hand something to Padmé. She glimpses at it quickly, but it is definitely important by the look on her face. 

“Han,” she smiles, “This is my nephew, Luke. Show him around for me and bring him by my place at six for dinner.” She hugs Luke tightly again before ushering Yoda and the redhead away to deal with whatever was in the envelope Han handed her. 

“Han Solo,” the young man extends his hand with a smile, introducing himself. _He’s definitely an alpha_ , Luke’s subconscious betrays him. Still, he smiles, taking Han’s hand. 

“Luke Kenobi.” He lets Han lead him away, feeling like maybe this could be home.


	2. left my scarf there at your sister's house

Leia storms around the training arena, kicking things in her path. Her father looms in the doorway, watching her with calculating eyes. 

“You know no matter how many training droids you destroy it won’t bring your brother home, don’t you?” Vader asks his child. She whips towards him, yellow eyes glinting in the ceiling lights. 

“Well that’s real rich coming from the man who drove him out of here with his tail between his legs, _Papa,_ ” Leia spits at him, seething with a rage her father has never seen in her before. This rage reminds him of when he was abandoned by Obi-Wan, when he knew his mate and children were out in the world living a life without him. In a way, he figures this situation is parallel to that one in some ways. His daughter has lost her twin, her brother and partner in crime that she’s had at her flank her entire life. 

“Luke made his own choice, Leia. He could have been strong and ruled by your side, but he chose to be a coward and run,” he reasons and Leia ignites one of her duel blades, tossing it at the wall. It sticks, burning a line in the durasteel as it slides through towards the floor. She turns her hot gaze onto her father. 

“Maybe,” she concedes, “But you sealed his fate the second he presented as an omega! You never wanted him here the way you want me. _You never loved him!_ He became another dad to you as soon as we turned thirteen. Another _liability.”_ Vader finally bristles at the accusations that Luke leaving had something to do with him. His daughter must see reason, she must understand why Luke and her dad are the enemies now. So he twists the knife. 

“Luke and your Dad planned this Leia. He knowingly left you behind without saying goodbye and your dad didn’t warn you. He’s fighting for the organization that threatens your future rule. Luke didn’t care when he left you, Leia. Don’t waste precious time caring about him now,’ Vader nudges and watches the strike hit. Cold anger settles over Leia’s features and he knows he’s got her back in his corner. 

_“They betrayed me,”_ she whispers and it sounds heartbroken, like a lost child whose foundation has just been ripped out from underneath her. Vader, knowing he’s doing this for all the wrong reasons, wraps his arms around his distraught daughter. 

“They did, sweet Leia, but I never will,” he whispers and his daughter cries into his shoulder. He feels Obi-Wan about to enter and shields Leia’s face from where he could see from the doorway. Obi-Wan waltzes in and turns to look at his mate and child. 

“Dinner’s ready whenever you two can pull yourselves away from the mat,” he declares, picking up a spare lightsaber and twirling it for a moment before igniting it and throwing it at the target on the far wall. _Bullseye._ He smiles at them again before walking back out.

Leia and Vader make eye contact before turning back to warily watch him go, both wondering just what exactly he’s up to. 

 

 

 

 

Luke smiles as Han hoists him onto his back, jumping off the cliff. Luke plugs his nose but keeps his eyes open, watching the air and earth fly by him as he falls aimlessly towards the water below. At some point he pushes off of Han’s back, just to have a few more seconds of utter freedom. The sun warms his cheeks, the air is crisp and not humid. The day is gorgeous and he lets his eyes slip closed, plunging into the water. 

When he reemerges from the depths and wipes the water out of his eyes, Han is smiling at him from a rock across the pool. Luke smiles and for the first time in what feels like forever, it’s genuine. There’s no weight of the future on his shoulders. For the first time in ten years he isn’t Luke Skywalker, Prince of the First Galactic Empire, he’s just Luke Kenobi. He hasn’t been Luke Kenobi since before he was seven. 

“You look like you belong here, Kid,” Han chuckles and Luke just keeps on smiling, swimming over to him and pulling himself up on the rock. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen the sun for years,” he groans and Han turns a skeptical eye towards him. He reaches over to card his fingers through Luke’s hair with his signature cocky grin. 

“Says the boy from Tatooine? Back when I was a smuggler I was in Mos Eisley quite a bit and there was _only_ sun there,” Han nervously laughs. This is their first date, but Luke gives him credit for calling him out. As a prince no one ever would, always so afraid of what would happen if they told Vader of the Prince’s lies. Of his secret visits to the part of the palace that was still the old Jedi Temple. 

Even his dad doesn’t know about those. The truth is, Luke could never have been a sith. He tried, for his father when they first moved into the palace, but that’s not how he was wired. His entire life he has only been sure of one thing: _he was meant to be a Jedi._ He swore as a child that if the worse thing happened and he was an omega, he’d never mate because he couldn’t end up like his dad. 

Here though, laying next to Han on this rock, he thinks maybe he gets why his dad once loved his father. 

“I grew up on Alderaan actually, but I’m originally from Tatooine. I visited sometimes, but most of my growing up was on a ship. No sun, but I didn’t mind much at first. I love the stars, but I miss the ground every now and then,” he lies smoothly. He’s from nowhere but a family of ruined individuals. No place, just a lot of people who loved him and some who didn’t. 

“That’s how I like it too. The stars are what I like to be among,” Han chuckles and wraps an arm around Luke’s shoulders. Luke puts his head on Han’s shoulder and he knows if he ever truly wants this to be his home he needs to be honest eventually. Getting involved with Luke Skywalker can be a death sentence and Han doesn’t deserve that. Still, his feelings for Han are quickly growing stronger. 

“Yeah, Flyboy?” He laughs, shoving Han’s shoulder. He goes to move back, but Han pulls him in and kisses him. Instantly, Luke melts against him and the world seems to fade. Suddenly, he isn’t on a rock with Han, they're literally flying through the stars. He kisses Han like his life depends on it, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He never thought he’d want this. 

“Hey, hey,” Han soothes, “I’ve got you, Luke. As long as I’m here no one will ever hurt you.” The promises are sweet, but Luke knows as of this point moving forward, Luke has to protect Han. Sweet, non-force sensitive Han against the combined power of his father and his sister. 

“You know, Han… I’m probably the last omega you want to get entangled with,” he whispers, placing a kiss on Han’s jaw and then his neck. Part of him wants Han to take his warning and leave him alone. Maybe they should just be friends, but the other part of him wants him to kiss him again and tell him that no other omega could ever compare. Han lifts his face to kiss him again. 

“I’m pretty happy right here, Luke,” he says with a smile against his lips and Luke presses his lips against Han’s, moving as close as he can. 

In the bushes, neither of them notice the eyes watching their every move.

 

 

 

 

Aunt Padmé sits in front of him, Yoda on his left. They’re at a picnic table, away from prying eyes and lingering ears. Here, he isn’t Luke Kenobi and as much as he loves Aunt Pads, he’s afraid of what Yoda will think of him. He fiddles with his thumbs, looking over at Han and Chewie where they’re working on the Falcon. He’s been here for several weeks now, keeping up with the day to day rebellion talks and tasks. No one has mentioned how he lives with their leader and arrived out of seemingly nowhere. He wonders how long it will be until the rumors start.

“So, Luke… How are you settling in?” Aunt Padmé asks and Luke smiles, glancing again at Han. 

“i’m settling in very well, thank you,” he says diplomatically. She quirks an eyebrow at him and he knows she saw him look at Han just now. He grins sheepishly at her. 

“Ready, are you, for what comes next, hmm?” Yoda wonders and Luke jolts, staring at the old Jedi Master intently. He knows what this, what he’s asking and he is so excited. His bones feel like they’re vibrating and he nods enthusiastically. He's going to be a _Jedi._

“Calm down,” Padmé declares, “we need to discuss the plan first.” She’s giving Yoda her pointed stare at this point and Luke wants to ask how she got so brave. He knows she’s known Yoda since she was fourteen and Queen of Naboo, but you’d think they were equals judging by the way she looks like him. In this moment, he begins to understand why Aunt Padmé was such a successful ruler and senator in her youth and general of a rebellion now. She’s _utterly fearless._

“So Luke, we need your help. With Yoda’s training and your new partner who will be joining us shortl-“ a boy sits at the table across from him and he turns his attention on the short man. He has jet black hair, so dark it glints blue in the light of the sun and eyes an almost electric blue. They stare at each other for a few moments, sizing each other up in the force and the boy feels so familiar to Luke… He just can’t place why he knows this kid. 

“Luke, this is Ezra Bridger,” she introduces him and Luke thinks about the name. Ezra… _Why does he know it?_ Still, Luke says hello and reaches his hand out to shake his. At once, he knows this boy is also an omega and force sensitive. The last two Jedi students are omegas and Luke… feels pride in that. He’s happy that his dad’s legacy will be carried on even if the Jedi Order is just himself and this boy. 

“We’ll talk after this?” Ezra asks and Luke nods with a smile. He wants to know and befriend this boy, whatever the cost or stakes. Something is too familiar about him to ignore. Besides, omegas have been tossed aside and abused for years. 

 

 

**Two weeks before he escaped:** _“Luke please, I didn’t want to do it! Father made me please… Please, Luke. I need you,” Leia sobs and Luke turns horrified eyes on his other half. He can barely see her past the tears in his eyes. His jaw trembles and his body feels weak._

_“You bit a rebel! You forced an omega to bond with you so that you could punish him! How could you? Even if father told you to, the Leia I love would never do that to an omega. To someone exactly like me,” he sobs and she tries to push past him into the room. Luke knows that this is it. He’s lost Leia to the dark side and there’s no getting her back from the clutches of their father._

_“Luke, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-I… I just wanted to make father happy,” she sniffles. Luke looks at his best friend, his partner in crime and he doesn’t recognizer her anymore. He knows he’s not safe anymore and that… Luke knows its time to leave._

 

Its safe to say that Luke has no sympathy for the way the Empire treats rebels and omegas. Luke nods along with their plan because as much as the love he has for his sister will never die, he can’t do this anymore. He will win the war for the rebellion or die trying, but he will never go back to his father or his sister. 

 

 

 

 

It’s a couple hours past their meeting and Luke getting to know Ezra. He’s glad they got to talk, they have a lot in common and he thinks they could be great friends. Luke still finds something weirdly familiar about him, but he’s willing to let it go. Maybe they met before Luke was Prince Luke and he’s feeling residue on the other boy’s force signature. He feels Yoda before he sees him and scoots over on his rock to make room. 

“Hello, young Skywalker,” Yoda greets and Luke smiles, returning it. 

“Why met you, saw much of your father in you, I did. Proud, it made me,” he starts and he sounds stuffy, almost like maybe he’s going to cry, “Trust you, I do.” He holds out his little three fingered hand and in it is a green crystal. Luke stares in awe, remembering his father’s blue blade that he had when Luke was a young child. Yoda sees Obi-Wan Kenobi in him and not Anakin Skywalker. Luke feels himself healing.

“Is this what I think it is?” He asks and Yoda nods, struggling to get back to his feet. It’s green and from the stories he was told before Vader came back into their lives, only a couple prominent Jedi that had green lightsabers were mentioned. 

“Thank you, Master… I won’t let you down,” he whispers still in awe and the old master puts a hand on his shoulder for a second before walking away. 

Luke has been given the greatest gift a Jedi can get. Not only a kyber crystal to make his own lightsaber, but the crystal of Master Yoda himself.

All of a sudden the weight of the universe falls back onto his shoulders and he swallows under the pressure of it. He may not be Prince Luke Skywalker anymore, but Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has a familiar weight to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! i hope you're all enjoying this so far! it's been so nice to dive back into this story and think about these characters again. thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> idk how long this will be, but please let me know what you think of it! the first part was so loved and it just felt like maybe more could be said. thank you for reading <3


End file.
